Another Day Draco
by Lefie
Summary: Harry can not take the love Draco has for him, He needs him to come back another day. Hp/DM


**Author: Yaay I have become obsessed with musicals so there might be a surplus of one shot musicals.. have fun,**

**Dislaimer: I do not own this rent song or the harry characters.**

* * *

Another day : Harry Potter (Roger) - Draco Malfoy (mimi)

Harry walked down the Hogwarts hallway when he felt a hand grabbed him from behind. Falling backwards he was jerked into an empty

classroom. Looking behind he saw it was Draco who had a slight smirk on his lips. Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Harry

lost himself within Draco mouth. When the picture of Sirius and Lucius twisted face flashed before his mind. Jerking away he wiped his mouth.

Turning back to Draco he narrowed his eyes. Opening his mouth he spit out his rejection:

Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my life  
Little boy-- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway

Draco stepped back his eyes showing only surprise. Harry grabbed his arm and walked him to the door.

Take your kisses-- take your wand  
Your sweet whisper  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your silver eyes -- goodbye, goodnight  
I just can't handle

Draco jerked his arm out of Harry's hands and turned his back on him. Harry stared at his back shaking his head.

I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!

Walking around Draco her put finger under Draco's chin to bring his eyes to his.

Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day

Draco Jerked his face from Harrys hands walking towards the window he turned towards him and spread his arms wide. Looking at harry with a

sorrow filled look.

The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past

He smiled thinking of his father and how he did not matter in his and Harry's relationship.

I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this

Walking forward he pulled Harrys hands into his and smiled into his eyes.

Forget regret  
or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today

Harry jerked his hands from Draco's hands and walked out of the room muttering.

Excuse me if I'm off track  
but if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need Dark magic?  
Take your kisses  
Take your fancy prayer

He spun around and looked at Draco who had run after him. Walking close to him he pointed the hallway window filled with moonlight that was twinkling of Draco's hair.

And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time -- another place

With that Harry turned away from him as if to push Draco out of his thoughts.

The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song

Only turning his head sideways he glared at the wall.

We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day

Draco walked towards harry who started towards the Gryffindors dorms. Begging with his eyes he hopes Harry would hear his hidden plea.

There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he longingly looked up towards the ceiling. Harry looked down at him from the top.

To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today

Harry shook his head and made to move away towards the Fat lady. When Draco shouted his name "Harry... Wait…" He continued singing the portraits slowly joining in.

I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just  
To be

Draco raised his hand out to harry waiting from to come a take it.

There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love

He brought it to his chest when Harry shook his head and continued into the Dorm room.

Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today...

Harry slammed the portrait door walking past him friends with out a glance. Ron got up to stop and ask him what was wrong.

Control your temper  
he doesn't see  
Who says that there's a soul?  
Just let me be...

Ron jerked back at that and gave Hermione a look.

Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my life

Harry pointed to the dorm room door glaring at Ron.

Little Boy, hey  
The door is that way  
The fire's out anyway

He threw himself on the bed the portraits continued repeating Draco's wise words.

No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today out anyway

Draco slid down the wall outside of the Slytherin dorm with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Autho: Don't forget to review...with respect.**


End file.
